


Curiosity

by faintof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Exploration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time, Fontcest, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shenanigans, Smut, Solo Sans, UT!Sans - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, faints first nsfw how do i tag this, first time masturbating, ut!papyrus - Freeform, with a vagina at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintof/pseuds/faintof
Summary: Sans wants to be ready when him and Papyrus take their relationship to the next level.





	1. In which Sans takes a trip down under to find himself...Or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First NSFW ever! First smut ever! Oh god please tell me how it is. (And if you'd like me to attempt to continue it...o-o)

It was a curious feeling.

He ran the digits along the outer folds once more before slipping in to caress the warm, slightly moist lips inside. Not a bad feeling, but nothing to write home about.

Maybe his fingers were just too _bone_ cold? Maybe his dick was just more _sans_ -itive than his pussy was? He gave another experimental stroke to the small nub at the top of the slit.

Hm, nothing of note there either, though, was it just his imagination or were the inner folds slightly more moist than before? A quick swipe of his finger confirmed it and also brought about an even more curious feeling.

Spreading his femurs farther apart released a quiet squelch into the otherwise silent room. A shiver crawled down his spine at the thought that someone could have heard that. A ridiculous thought as he had made sure he would be all alone for a few hours before starting. If he was going to be using this vagina, he'd really have to think up some new puns, can't be a _pussy_ in the face of new cir- _cum_ -stances.

His pussy slightly clenching in the cool air of his room, his thoughts and digits returned to the warmth, finally gently prodding at the small opening. That was...a really very curious feeling. Bordering on good but for now, merely strange. Feeling a bit bolder, he gently pressed a digit to the opening, letting it push through the layer of resistance.

He blinked at the ceiling. Well now what was he supposed to do? The plan had been to mess around a bit, see what felt good and then do the same with Papyrus, make him feel good. They hadn't quite gotten to that level of intimacy yet, but Sans wanted to be ready when they did. He already knew how his dick worked. Years of _bone_ ly nights had helped him out there, but even the act of making a pussy had been a new experience, forget using it effectively.

He wiggled the tip of the finger inside him. Okay, that just felt strange. Pulling it back out, he noticed a bit of a blue, almost jelly almost liquid clinging to the tip. Glancing around to reassure himself no one was there, he slowly brought it to what functioned as his nose. A slightly musky scent wafted from it. Didn't smell all too appetizing, but with another glance around, he licked the blue stuff off the finger. Yep, tasted like cum. No different than what his dick produced, he noted, later questioning why he had thought there would even be a difference.

Sitting up fully, he spread the folds apart. A few moments of careful study later he deduced it looked a bit strange and not exactly appealing. Maybe he should just stick with his dick, it hadn't failed him yet and wasn't so _hard_ to make cooperate. Nevertheless determined, another finger found its way to the small nub.

Oh, now that was a bit different and much more interesting. Flicking it lightly made his rib cage jerk and twitch. Gently circling it made his femurs tense and threaten to close. Pinching it hurt in a way that wasn't entirely painful.

With a jolt, he realized he had finally made headway. Eager fingers dug back towards his entrance, now much slicker and with no resistance, a single digit entered again.

This...still feels a bit odd. Pressing in further, he gently stroked the soft inside of his magic. Nice, but underwhelming. Attempts to add a second finger were thwarted as his magic refused to stretch far enough. Leaning back against the pillow to relax, he started pumping his finger in and out, slowly coaxing the magic to loosen.

That was...not bad at all. His face flushed as he finally slid a second digit in. Was it hot in here? He was sweating an awful lot. Slowly pumping the two fingers, he felt a shudder run through his body. Twisting the fingers brought about the same reaction. Curling them had him throwing his free hand over his teeth as a poorly stifled moan escaped.

This was feeling really quite good. Spreading his legs brought another lewd sound, this one much louder. The slight change in angle allowed his fingers to be swallowed up, loudly squelching in tandem with the pumping motion. His gasps and moans grew in strength and volume as his thumb began to gently scrape against his clit.

It was building up within him, almost ready to burst. Just a little bit more, he just knew it. He increased his pace, nonexistent muscles burning with the effort. Collapsing entirely over the pillow, eyes squeezed shut and legs spread wide, he desperately pressed his hand to his mouth.

Almost there. Just a little longer. Just a little faster. This was a lot of work but was feeling much better than expected. Crooking his fingers again let loose a loud moan he didn't truly bother trying to stifle.

"BROTHER? ARE YOU IN THERE? IF YOU ARE SLEEPING AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL-" The door swung open, Sans having had the foresight to wait until Papyrus had left but not to lock the door just in case.

Papyrus's face instantly lit up a bright orange as Sans's femurs snapped together, not truly hiding the dripping blue mound.

"h-hey, paps. remember what- what we said about kn-knocking?"

The awkward silence was punctuated only by Sans's slowly quieting pants. A bead of sweat not entirely unrelated to the situation made its way down his skull, dangling precariously in the rim of his eye socket.

"bit of a _sticky_ situation, here. heh. seriously, bro. i'm, heh, i'm a bit preoccupied right now. kinda just _snatch_ ed away my private time. got a, heh, _hole_ lot to do, bro, really _buried_ in my work right now, ya know. you're really putting a _damp_ er on my mood." He finally removed his fingers, waving them about a bit for emphasis. What was he doing? This was the worst possible outcome. Heh, out- _come_. Nice one. He snickered to himself. "s-so if ya could just...?"

Papyrus let himself into Sans's room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"NYEH. SANS, IF YOU WERE FEELING LONELY, YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE _CUM_ TO ME FOR ASSISTANCE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans's blush returned full-force as Papyrus's gaze lingered on the blue mess covering his pelvis.

Now this was a curious feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they laughed because, come on, sex jokes and Sans's lady-boner died.  
> The End.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://faintlyesque.tumblr.com/)!


	2. In which Papyrus learns his sex education was severely lacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton brothers try to have the sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh this is getting longer and longer, but it's getting there. Maybe one more?

"...what? bro, what do you-?"  
  
"PUH-LEASE, BROTHER! I HAVE READ THE ENTIRE DATING MANUAL COVER TO COVER! AND THE DATING MANUAL CLEARLY STATES THAT THESE KINDS OF...ACTIVITIES ARE BEST PERFORMED WITH YOUR PARTNER. WHICH IS ME!"  
  
Eye lights shifting to the side, Sans conceded. "well, you got me there, bro. just didn't wanna force you into anything you weren't ready for..." Trailing off into mumbles, he absently scratched his cheek. A scandalized expression overtook Papyrus's face at the sight of the blue-stained digit rubbing near the edge of Sans's perpetual grin before shifting to something more conniving.  
  
"REALLY, BROTHER! YOU'VE MADE QUITE THE MESS OF YOURSELF! I SUPPOSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE TO HELP CLEAN YOU UP!" A disdainful glance around Sans's room. "IN MY ROOM!" Before he could react, Sans found himself hoisted into Papyrus's arms, dripping pussy pressed firmly against the taller skeletons iliac crest. With a drawn-out groan, he clenched at Papyrus's rib cage, fingers wrapping around the upper ribs, clenching pussy oozing blue onto his brothers pelvis.  
  
"NYEH. SO MESSY! AND THAT IS WHY WE WILL NOT STAY HERE!" He cast one last disgusted glare at the trash tornado, unintentionally jostling the small skeleton perched on his ilium. Sans's head dropped to the others clavicle, face nearly glowing in the dim light.  
  
Gently bouncing Sans against his hip, Papyrus made his way back to his super cool and most importantly super clean room. He gently deposited Sans on his bed before turning a horrified eye to the blue liquid now staining his own bones.  
  
"heh, s-sorry about that, bro. didn't mean to _hump_ your bones like that." He winked as he settled himself onto the cool sheets, blush spreading further around his skull.

Papyrus rolled his eyes, "HONESTLY, BROTHER. EVEN NOW?" He started stripping off his battle body.  
  
"you know i _cunt_ miss a chance to show off my _humerus_ puns," He spread his legs a bit for emphasis.

"I DID NOT THINK YOU COULD BE SO BOLD, BROTHER!" Papyrus mused aloud as he pulled off his chest piece. Sans stared unabashedly. At this point it was all or nothing, right?  
  
"you already caught me with my pants down, given the cir- _cum_ -stances, i'm just going for the best possible out- _cum_." Another wink, this time answered by a sigh.

"IF YOU MUST REMAIN PUNNING AT A TIME LIKE THIS, AT LEAST TRY TO BE CREATIVE! ALSO, WHILE YOUR PANTS ARE INDEED OFF, YOU REMAIN PARTIALLY CLOTHED. DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND REMOVE YOUR JACKET AND TOP!" He nearly toppled over pulling off the black body suit.  
  
"wow. bossy. i love a skeleton who can take charge. ok. safe word is blue stop signs." Removing the requested articles, he haphazardly slings then across the room to land in a heap near the desk. Now both fully bare-boned, Sans's pussy demanding attention once again, they stared at each other. "alright mr. dating manual, sweep me off my feet."  
  
"WELL I ALREADY GOT YOU IN MY BED, NYEH-HEH!" Papyrus took a moment to look Sans up and down, from toes to skull and back. Smiling softly, he cautiously climbed up between Sans's legs, eye lights settling on the glowing blue mound there.  
  
After a long, chilly minute, Sans decided to take things into his own hands. "it ain't gonna bite, you know." Papyrus jumped as his words broke him out of whatever thought had kept him from acting. With an orange blush, he let his fingers brush up the slit in front of him. With Sans's approving smile, he repeated the action, a bit more firmly, a bit more quickly. Delving the fingers in between the folds earned him a small, shuddering exhalation. Prodding at the nub he discovered got him a...cough? No, not a cough, a choked out groan.  
  
"LIKE THIS, BROTHER?"  
  
"....uh yeah, hnn, I guess neither of us know what we're doing." Sans huffed lightly.   
  
"CURRENTLY I AM DOING YOU, BROTHER." Papyrus nyeh'd in victory as the blue blush finished taking over Sans's skull. Picking up speed, he noticed his actions had caused Sans to start dripping blue once again. "NOT ON MY BED, YOU DONT!" Before Sans could express his confusion, Papyrus's skull was between his legs, his long, orange tongue lapping at the drops threatening to stain his sheets. At the volume of the moan Sans let out, Papyrus decided this seemed like a good place to be and slowly dragged his tongue upwards to gently prod at his folds.  
  
"woah, paps, you keep- hnng that u-u-up and I won' ma-ake it much longerrrruuhhhhnnn!" Papyrus smirked, biting that little bump certainly was entertaining. Panting, still worked up from his own earlier explorations, Sans pushed Papyrus's skull away. "c'mon, as much as I like this, I can't leave you hangin'." He gently tugged on his brother's jaw, encouraging him drape himself over his rib cage. Tongue still summoned, Papyrus brought his face to meet Sans's teeth, which parted quickly in response.  
  
A brief flash of blue and instantly the orange appendage was wrapped around the glowing pseudo-flesh. Sans's fingers scraped gently along the underside of Papyrus's ribs, slowly increasing the pressure as the pleased groan above him filled the quiet of the room. Nearing the floating ribs, the fingers stuttered to a halt, long digits having reached back between his legs to prod at the once again moist opening. A garbled squeal escaped Sans's occupied mouth as a long, slender digit pressed itself inside him fully.  
  
Reluctantly, Papyrus pulled back from the kiss, bringing a hand up to linger on Sans's flushed cheek. Sans's eye lights hazed over slightly at Papyrus's movement, silently reveling in the others adoration, before suddenly sharpening with a mischievous twinkle. Before Papyrus could question the look, Sans foot was on the move.

“SANS! WHAT ARE YOU-? GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF- OUT OF...THERE...” Papyrus halfheartedly demanded. “THAT IS- IS- HIGHLY DISGUSTING AND-”

“well, if you _wood_ hurry up and make me something else, i could be _cum-_ vinced to remove my foot.” He wiggled his toes along his sacrum for emphasis. Papyrus jolted, finger pressing further inside Sans. “b-but this ain't h-h-half bad, hah, either.”

“HA-AH MAKE SOMETHING?” Papyrus panted out, confusion and lust playing across his face. Sans's foot stopped its prodding earning a whine from his brother.

“you don't- you never, ah!, you haven't uh...hnng...uh, with you m-magic before?” Papyrus's finger curled against Sans's inner walls when the foot returned to its ministrations. “i guess, uh, well I guess it'll do i-i-it on its own even-eventuahhhlyyy!” Sans's voice pitched higher as a second digit pressed its way in. Clutching desperately at the others rib cage, Sans resumed tracing along the taller's sacrum, letting the small toes drift into the holes, tickling at the edges.

“DO WH-WHAT ON ITS OWN???” Very turned on and slightly panicked, Papyrus pulled his fingers out of Sans with a loud squish, still mindful to keep the blue liquid from dripping on to the bed sheets. Sitting up fully drove Sans's foot up his pelvic inlet, gaining a wince from Papyrus and a snort from Sans. Sans's arms dropped from Papyrus's ribs as he shifted, trying to ease the strangely painful pressure the foot wedged in his body was causing. “DO WHAT ON ITS OWN??” He demanded again.

“oh geez, did I not already have the talk with you?” Sans huffed slightly. With Papyrus sitting the way he was, there was no way to retrieve his foot. Papyrus's hand gently cradling his vagina was also highly distracting. “y-ya know, the froggits and the whimsums? when two monsters love each other very much?” At the blank stare, Sans eye lights vanished. “oh geez, this is not the time to be having this talk.”

“BROTHER, I KNOW NOT WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, BUT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN?” Papyrus shifted himself forward eagerly.

“looks like something's already _cumming_!” Sans's eye lights had returned, sparkling brightly, pointed towards Papyrus's pelvis.

Looking down, Papyrus was shocked to see Sans's foot behind a cloudy orange mass of magic. Reaching down, he gently poked at the magic. A tingly, pleasant feeling shot through his spine. “SANS?”

“shape it, bro. what do ya wanna do? cuz let me tell ya, i was kinda hopin' our first time wouldn't be my foot up your-”

“A-HEM. AS I SAID, BROTHER, _YOU_ ARE THE ONLY THING I WANT TO DO!” He firmly squeezed Sans's magic in reminder.

“a-aw, shucks bro.” He ground his pussy against Papyrus's hand. “now make a d-dick and let me ride it! i need it! but first give me my foot back!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then they were stuck and having Grillby come over to help separate them was super awkward.  
> The end.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://faintlyesque.tumblr.com/)!


	3. And then they did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus finally do the dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you write orgasms? Sorry. x.x

With Papyrus's insistence on keeping his bed sheets clean, it took an impressive minute and a half to remove his foot from his brother's body. Had Papyrus just let go of him for a moment, and had his baby toe not inconveniently gotten stuck in one of the larger holes in Pap's sacrum as he twisted, the removal process would have been quick and painless. However, now Sans found himself with a different, even worse predicament.

Somehow, Sans had expected retrieving his foot from his brother's pelvis would be the most awkward part of this encounter. His figurative brain must have conveniently forgotten just how much of a virgin Papyrus really was.

“HOW DO I MAKE THIS A DICK?” Papyrus questioned, pawing at the mass of magic with his free hand, “HOW DO I SHAPE IT?”

“uh, just uh...want it real bad?” Sans was not in the right state of mind to give a step-by-step tutorial on creating your very own magic penis. “here, uh, let me...” Awkwardly pressing himself further into Papyrus's hand, he reached his hand out to lightly grasp at the orange magic, the action forcing his legs into a position that made him sincerely grateful he did not have muscles to worry about.

Papyrus watched as his small brother teased at his magic, pulling a rough shape into being. Wowie, his brother was pretty awesome. Seeing the organ slowly taking shape, Papyrus slipped a finger back into Sans, causing his small hand to slow in its movements.

“I SHALL TAKE IT FROM HERE, BROTHER. YOUR ASSISTANCE HAS BEEN APPRECIATED! NYEH!” He beamed, mimicking Sans's movements to bring the orange dick into full existence, fully erect. “OH! I DID IT, SANS!” He looked up at Sans, wiggling his fingers to get his attention to shift from his new appendage to his face. “A-HEM!”

“sorry, bro, it's just...” He breathed out slowly, shifting until his legs were more comfortably arranged below him, gaze drifting back to his brother's magic. “beautiful...and huge,” His eye lights grew in their sockets, glee staining his features as he shifted off of Papyrus's fingers. “seriously, bro, i'm over- _cum_ with hap- _penis_!”

Papyrus stared at his brother, unamused. “REALLY?”

“sorry, bro, just trying to get a _rise_ outta ya.” He licked his teeth as he rose to his knees, “still okay, bro?”

“I AM FINE, BROTHER. ARE YOU READY?” He teased Sans's folds with the head of his cock, gently prodding at the opening before pulling back slightly, humming quietly at the sound of Sans's whines. He pumped himself a few times before lining up with Sans's entrance once again.

“let's get this show on the road,” Sans eased himself down as quickly as he could, eager to be as enveloped in his brother as possible, but found himself hindered by Papyrus, who had a tight hold on his hips, forcing him to slow to a crawl. “hnng, come on, bro!” His bony fingers clutched tightly at Papyrus's shoulders.

“COME NOW, BROTHER,” He gasped as Sans's hip escaped his grip for a moment and he slid further into the warmth. “HNG! BROTHER! I DO NOT WANT TO HURT YOU.” He fixed his hold on his brother.

“bro!?” Sans's grin bordered on a grimace as he strained to push himself down. “let. me. go!” Escaping his brothers hold once more, he thrust himself down until he was fully hilted on his brothers cock. With a loud moan, his skull fell to Papyrus's clavicle.

“SANS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU'VE GONE AND HURT YOURSELF, HAVEN'T YOU?” Gently stroking Sans's ilium, he brought his free hand up to pull Sans's skull up to make eye contact. Sans's eye-lights were blown wide and hazy, teeth slightly parted, allowing the tip of his tongue to poke through. “SANS?!”

“nnn...jus' a minit...bro.” Sans blinked languidly, taking a long moment to breathe before shifting on his brother's lap. “mm, okay c'mon,”

“ARE YOU CERTAIN?” At his brothers enthusiastic, if slow, nod, Papyrus began thrusting, rhythm stuttering as he was overwhelmed with new sensations. Slowly, he settled into a steady, if somewhat slow pace.

The heat was driving him crazy, forcing him to exercise all of his self-restraint to stop himself from pounding into his small, adorable brother. Papyrus shifted slowly, bringing himself out of a kneel so he could lean back more comfortably, changing the angle of his thrusts as he went. The small sounds coming out of Sans's mouth were intoxicating, Papyrus needed to hear more. One hand shifted from the ilium to Sans's spine, twisting and tugging at the sensitive vertebrae.

Sans's whines and whimpers quickly gained volume, overwhelmed with the sensations. Leaning forward, his teeth clanked against his brother's, engaging the taller's tongue with his own. Fingers curled around Papyrus's shoulders again before drifting down to his rib cage, threading them between the ribs. Sans pulled away from the kiss with a gasp when Papyrus shifted again, letting his tongue loll out.

“hnnn, pa- paps! haa, fa-a-aster! ple- plea-” Panting, Sans tried to increase the pace, but his brother's grip still had him trapped. He whined pitifully.

Smirking, Papyrus pretended to contemplate. “I DON'T KNOW, BROTHER. I DON'T KNOW IF YOUR BODY COULD H- HANDLE ANYTHING MORE.” Panting, he re-adjusted his grip on Sans's hip, preparing himself. As he slid his other hand higher up his spine, Sans unfolded his legs, trying to gain more leverage.

“bro~” Sans's voice came out thinly, lacking enough air to support a proper whine. “plea~se!” The drawn-out whine made Papyrus's cock jump and spasm in a highly enjoyable way, causing a answering moan to rumble through his chest.

“WELL, SINCE YOU ASKED SO NICELY...” Papyrus abruptly stopped, eliciting a strangled cry from the elder before pressing him down on the bed. He hovered over Sans for a moment, taking in the white eye-lights that nearly took over his sockets. A lovely blue blush covered his face as he panted, hands leaving Papyrus's ribs to tangle in the sheets below him. Stroking his hand lovingly down the flushed skull, he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, setting a hard, fast pace.

Sans cried out, grasping at the bed sheets frantically, sockets squeezed shut. It was so much, he was so full, the pressure was exquisite. He faintly felt Papyrus's hand on his skull and nuzzled into it, quiet praises reaching his ears. He murmured something back, declarations of love or thanks, he couldn't be sure. He felt the sweat roll down the side of his face and his brother's slight twitch as it dripped onto his hand. Then his legs were moving and Papyrus did something and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Papyrus had felt the pressure building up and assumed the same could be said for Sans as well. “YOU'RE DOING WONDERFUL, SANS.” He crooned compliments as quietly as possible, smiling when Sans rubbed his head against his hand. As wonderful as this was, the drop of sweat touching his hand reminded him how close he was and he grabbed Sans's legs, pulling them over his shoulders. With Sans nearly folded in half, Papyrus reached down and grabbed his hand, tangling their fingers together. With renewed energy, Papyrus pressed into Sans as deeply as possible, slowing the pace down in favor of slamming into the spot that made Sans writhe and moan like nothing else.

Sans squeezed Papyrus's hand so tightly he was sure he would break a phalange, either his or his brother's. He wasn't sure what his mouth was doing anymore, only somewhat aware it was moving and possibly words were coming out. Opening his eyes, he tried to focus on Papyrus. His face was flushed a bright orange, eye-lights hyper-focused on Sans's face as he rocked into him. A glow coming from the taller's rib cage caught his attention, the vivid orange calling out to be touched. A blue glow from his own rib cage answered the orange pulse as he reached up for it.

“ha... paps...i can'...i'm gonna...” The hand on his skull moved to his chest, gently coaxing at the blue glow there. The two glows concentrated, revealing two small upside-down hearts.

“ME, TOO- SANS!” The souls danced around each other briefly before pressing together. Sans's walls clenched tightly around Papyrus, making his hips stutter sporadically. The swirling pull in his soul was becoming overwhelming, the sensation invading his senses and with one last thrust his release overtook him.

“ah- paps, i'm-” The moment their souls touched white filled his vision, his long-delayed climax finally washing over his body. For a long moment, he couldn't breathe, only able to gasp weakly when he felt Papyrus release into him. Distantly he felt his magic milking the other until there was nothing left to take. Weakly, he let the feelings wash over him, hand barely holding onto Papyrus as he slowly came back to himself.

Papyrus gently lowered Sans's legs to a more comfortable position, allowing his magic to disperse and ensuring Sans's did the same. Only then did he let himself collapse to the bed next to his brother, fingers still entwined. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, seconds turning to minutes as they lay, motionless and quiet. Papyrus felt the grip on his hand strengthen a bit before Sans was shifting and rolling until he was tucked neatly into his side, their joined hands clasped against his chest. He opened his eyes to look down at his brother only to see adoring eye-lights trained on him as well. Smiling softly, he turned and wrapped himself around Sans.

“WAS THAT...OKAY?”

“'s perfec' bro, no _bones_ about it.” Sans's smile stretched as Papyrus visibly restrained himself from ruining the moment. It only lasted a moment before Papyrus remembered the bed sheets and he was up and out of bed, telling Sans he had only a few minutes to nap before Papyrus would be needing the sheets for the laundry and if he could grab his sheets from his own room. Sans watched his favorite ball of energy bustle about the room, still a bit tired from their earlier exertion.

Yeah, this was a curious feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of my first NSFW. Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://faintlyesque.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
